Various types of computing devices, display devices, computing and display devices, etc. exist where, for example, one device may cooperate with another device or component of an assembly. As an example, consider a computing and touch display device that cooperates with a keyboard device, for example, to allow for input of information via the keyboard device in addition to, or as an alternative to, input of information via the touch display of the computing and touch display device. In such an example, the computing and touch display device and the keyboard device may interconnect via a physical interconnection mechanism. Various technologies and techniques described herein pertain to physical interconnections of devices, components, assemblies, etc. and, for example, locking mechanisms.